Race to the Top of the World/Gallery/1
Prologue: The biggest race yet S2E4-5 View of Earth.png S2E4-5 Sun shining across Earth.png S2E4-5 Special guest credit.png S2E4-5 Starting stadium.png S2E4-5 Bump drives onto a podium.png S2E4-5 Bump "Hello, racing fans!".png|"Hellooooooo, racing fans!" S2E4-5 Bump "Get your tires ready".png|"Get your tires ready..." S2E4-5 Bump "biggest, and I mean biggest".png|"...for the biggest, and I mean biggest..." S2E4-5 Bump "race of all time".png|"...race of all time!" S2E4-5 Trucks in stands cheering right side.png S2E4-5 Trucks in stands cheering left side.png S2E4-5 Bump about to introduce the racers.png|"But first, let's meet the racers!" S2E4-5 Joe and Gus hoot and holler.png S2E4-5 Bump introduces Darington.png|Let's hear it for the star-spangled stuntman... S2E4-5 Darington's fog silhouette.png|Darington! S2E4-5 Darington jumps into the stadium.png S2E4-5 Darington stands on one tire.png S2E4-5 Darington waves to the crowd.png S2E4-5 Bump introduces Starla.png|The rootin' tootin' rodeo racer... S2E4-5 Starla's fog silhouette.png|Starla! S2E4-5 Starla jumps into the stadium.png S2E4-5 Starla lassoing for the crowd.png S2E4-5 Bump introduces Stripes.png|The tiger who's clawing his way to the top... S2E4-5 Stripes' fog silhouette.png|Stripes! S2E4-5 Stripes clings to the top of the stadium entrance.png S2E4-5 Stripes jumps into the stadium.png S2E4-5 Stripes waves to the crowd.png S2E4-5 Bump introduces Zeg.png|And everyone's prehistoric pal... S2E4-5 No fog silhouette for Zeg.png|Zeg! S2E4-5 Right of entrance.png S2E4-5 Left of entrance.png S2E4-5 Zeg smashes through stadium wall.png S2E4-5 Zeg waves to the crowd.png S2E4-5 Bump introduces Blaze.png|And now, the racer you've all been waiting for! S2E4-5 Bump "Put your tires together".png|Put your tires together... S2E4-5 Blaze in the distance.png|For the one! The only! S2E4-5 Blaze enters on a parachute.png|Blaze!!! S2E4-5 Blaze flies past the screen.png S2E4-5 Fireworks over the starting stadium.png S2E4-5 Blaze flies into the stadium.png S2E4-5 Blaze flies above the start line.png S2E4-5 Pickle "Are you seeing this".png S2E4-5 Blaze lands and waves to the crowd.png S2E4-5 Crusher "You call that making an entrance?".png S2E4-5 Crusher "Wait'll you see".png S2E4-5 Bump introduces Crusher.png|And last to the starting line, let's welcome... S2E4-5 Crusher doesn't show up.png|Crusher! S2E4-5 Focus shifts to the side of the entrance.png S2E4-5 Focus shifts to the jumbotron.png S2E4-5 Crusher makes his entrance.png S2E4-5 Crusher on a flying machine.png S2E4-5 Crusher losing control.png S2E4-5 Crusher heads for an ice cream stand.png S2E4-5 Crusher crashes into the ice cream stand.png S2E4-5 Crusher covered in ice cream.png|"Yay for me...?" Preparing for the race S2E4-5 Blaze greets the viewer.png|Hey! It's me, Blaze! S2E4-5 AJ greets the viewer.png|And I'm AJ. S2E4-5 Blaze and crew "Biggest race we've ever done".png|I hope you're ready, because this is gonna be the biggest race we've ever done! S2E4-5 View of starting line.png|Check it out! We're gonna race each other down... S2E4-5 Long twisty track.png|...A long twisty track. S2E4-5 Old bridge.png|Then across an old bridge to... S2E4-5 Faraway mountain.png|...a faraway mountain. S2E4-5 Mountain close-up.png|And the finish line is all the way to the top. S2E4-5 Clouds coating the mountain.png|"Ooh. That long way up." "Shoo-Whee! That mountain's higher than the clouds!" S2E4-5 The mountain is really high.png|"It's higher than any Monster Machine has ever gone before!" S2E4-5 Finish line at the very top.png|"It's the Race to the Top of the World!" S2E4-5 AJ "is going to be tough".png|Winning a race this big is gonna be tough, but we can do it. S2E4-5 Blaze "So long as we".png|So long as we remember one thing... S2E4-5 Blaze proclaims "Monster Machines never give up".png|Monster Machines never give up! S2E4-5 Blaze and AJ "We just keep on rolling".png|We just keep on rolling! S2E4-5 Blaze and AJ high tire.png S2E4-5 Bump calling all racers to the start.png S2E4-5 Stripes "The race is about to start".png S2E4-5 Blaze and friends wish each other luck.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines head for the start.png To the top of the world! S2E4-5 Stripes and Darington line up.png S2E4-5 Zeg and Starla line up.png S2E4-5 Blaze and Crusher line up.png|"Hey, Crusher. Good luck in the race." S2E4-5 Crusher mocking Blaze.png|(Mocking gibberish) S2E4-5 Bump "Start your engines!".png|Racers, start your engines! S2E4-5 Monster Machines ready to race.png S2E4-5 Starla tenses up.png S2E4-5 Zeg tenses up.png S2E4-5 Stripes and Darington tense up.png S2E4-5 Blaze tenses up.png S2E4-5 Blaze and Zeg watch the starting lights.png S2E4-5 Race countdown begins.png S2E4-5 Tell Blaze when it's time to go.png|Let's tell Blaze when it’s time to go. S2E4-5 Red light is on.png|On Your Marks... S2E4-5 Light turns yellow.png|Get Set... When the light turns green, yell: "GO!" S2E4-5 Green means go.png|GO! S2E4-5 Monster Machines rev up.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines start the race.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines rocket out of the start.png|And they’re off!!! S2E4-5 The Race to the Top of the World begins.png S2E4-5 Blaze passing the camera.png|We're revved for adventure! S2E4-5 Darington, Starla and Crusher passing the camera.png S2E4-5 Stripes and Zeg passing the camera.png S2E4-5 Starla passes Crusher.png|That's what we're about! S2E4-5 Starla passes Darington.png S2E4-5 Starla drives with Stripes.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines reach a rocky bend.png|We know we've got what it takes! S2E4-5 AJ and Stripes look at each other.png|No stopping us now!! S2E4-5 Starla, Crusher and Zeg behind.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines reach the first jump.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines jumping together.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines enter a bend, Darington takes the ramp.png S2E4-5 Darington flipping through the air.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines reach a ramp through a loop.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines jump through the loop.png S2E4-5 Blaze and Darington jumping together.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines twist past the camera.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines driving on a rocky curve.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines do another twist.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines about to enter the loop.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines entering the loop.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines take the loop.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines ride the loop together.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines exit the loop.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines in another twist.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines take another jump.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines jump the second jump.png S2E4-5 Blaze on his hind wheels.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines jump off another ramp.png S2E4-5 Distant shot of the top of the world.png Blaze's encouragement, Crusher schemes S2E4-5 Crusher crossing a bridge.png S2E4-5 Crusher at the bridge lever.png S2E4-5 Crusher "No one's beating me to the top of the world".png S2E4-5 Crusher pushes the lever.png S2E4-5 Bridge opens.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines notice the bridge go up.png S2E4-5 Bridge opening more.png S2E4-5 Blaze "Oh yes we can".png|"Oh, yes we can!" S2E4-5 Blaze "Monster Machines never give up".png|"Monster Machines never give up!" S2E4-5 Blaze and friends "Keep on rolling".png|"We just keep on rolling!" S2E4-5 Blaze about to cross the bridge.png S2E4-5 Blaze jumps high in the air.png|Whoo-Hoo! S2E4-5 Blaze makes it to the other side.png S2E4-5 Crusher shocked to see his cheat flawed.png|Wait. What?! S2E4-5 Others jump over the open bridge.png S2E4-5 Crusher yanking the bridge lever.png S2E4-5 Lever breaks, Crusher loses balance.png S2E4-5 Crusher splashes into the river.png S2E4-5 Crusher in the water.png S2E4-5 Crusher cries.png S2E4-5 Pickle comes to help.png S2E4-5 Crusher pulled out of the river.png S2E4-5 Crusher starting to bawl.png S2E4-5 Pickle "Don't cry".png S2E4-5 Pickle "You're a Monster Machine".png S2E4-5 Pickle quotes the moral.png S2E4-5 Crusher "CHEAT!".png S2E4-5 Pickle "That's not what I was gonna".png S2E4-5 Crusher "You're right".png S2E4-5 Crusher feeling inspired.png Wild Whirlwind machine S2E4-5 Crusher's bag opens.png S2E4-5 Bag unloading parts.png S2E4-5 Invention assembles.png S2E4-5 Wild whirlwind machine.png S2E4-5 Machine lands on the ground.png S2E4-5 Pickle sees how tiny the machine is.png S2E4-5 Pickle "you were gonna make something big and bad".png S2E4-5 Machine starting up.png S2E4-5 Pickle sees the whirlwind form.png|Spoke too soon!!! S2E4-5 Crusher and Pickle observe the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Whirlwind spins before Crusher and Pickle.png S2E4-5 Pickle "that's quite a large whirlwind".png S2E4-5 Pickle's drink flies away in the wind.png S2E4-5 Pickle's drink sucked into the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Crusher giggling evilly.png S2E4-5 Crusher "take Blaze and the other racers for a little spin".png S2E4-5 Monster Machines heading down the final stretch before the mountain.png S2E4-5 Whirlwind chases after the Monster Machines.png S2E4-5 Blaze and Starla side by side.png S2E4-5 Blaze "This way to the top of the world!".png|"This way to the top of the world!" S2E4-5 Others follow after Blaze.png S2E4-5 Darington "Nothing can stop us now!".png|"Nothing can stop us now!" S2E4-5 Darington notices the wind blowing.png|Except... S2E4-5 Darington swept up by the wind.png S2E4-5 Darington sucked into the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Darington trapped in the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Zeg swept up by the wind.png S2E4-5 Zeg sucked into the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Darington and Zeg trapped in the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Stripes trying to outrun the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Starla swept up by the wind.png S2E4-5 Starla and Stripes sucked into the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Whirlwind heads right for Blaze.png S2E4-5 Blaze and AJ notice the whirlwind.png|"Look Out, Blaze!" "Hang on, AJ!" S2E4-5 Blaze sucked into the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines trapped in the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Whirlwind carries the Monster Machines away.png S2E4-5 Crusher pleased and Pickle worried.png S2E4-5 Crusher making a mean pun.png S2E4-5 Crusher "Guess I'll be the only one".png S2E4-5 Crusher laughs while reversing.png S2E4-5 Crusher slips.png S2E4-5 Crusher falls into the river again.png S2E4-5 Crusher spitting out water.png S2E4-5 Crusher exasperated.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries